Seven Wonders of the World
by Cautiously
Summary: **AN: Currently under construction. After realizing what little time I had now that school is in session, I'm limiting myself to one story at a time. Read what's here so far if you'd like, but I probably won't make changes to this story for a while.**
1. Fruit Salad

**Hello everyone!**

**Well, this'll be a fanfic that I'll be updating fairly sporadically and will probably work on this in between submissions of my other fanfic. Of course, since it won't be updated as much as my other fanfic, I'll try my best to make the chapters longer.  
**

**This was written because I just realized how there is absolutely zero fanfics about cute Taruru, in my opinion the cutest character, even cuter than Tamama.  
**

**Enjoi.  
**

**c;  
**

* * *

It was a not-so-normal day on the Garuru Platoon's ship. The five members of the platoon were heading towards Pekopon for vacation. Tororo was busy navigating they're ship to the familiar planet that seemed to be the only vacation destination that they ever visited. Taruru was lounging around and had no enthusiasm for arriving on that planet. He was getting bored of visiting the same place every time their platoon had some time to spare, so he suggested they go somewhere more "exotic," as he put it. Of course, his idea was quickly turned down by the others. Garuru wanted to see his brother and Pururu wanted to see Keroro; the two had started a relationship with each other on their most recent visit to Pekopon. Zoruru, still holding a grudge, wanted to fight Dororo and Tororo just felt like messing around with him, so he voted against his idea. With a nearly unanimous vote, the platoon headed towards Pekopon. Of all the platoon members, Taruru and Tororo could've cared less about visiting the planet. The rest of them were anxious to get there and reunite with their comrades. Nevertheless, going to Pekopon would allow Taruru to gauge his combat abilities with Tamama's. It was the only thing that he would consider looking forward to.

Their ship was almost at Pekopon. They had just passed what the Pekoponians called Jupiter. Its size and bright orange and red color was far superior to the blues and greens of Pekopon, in Taruru's honest opinion. He would've rather gone there, but Tororo said it was too dangerous because their ship would get crushed by the sheer amount of gravity that Jupiter had. He grumbled to himself, frustrated that things never worked out in his favor. Everything so far had been a letdown for Taruru. As he watched Jupiter pass them by, he heard Tororo pressing keys and buttons in his vicinity and soon enough, Sergeant Major Kururu was on the screen in front of them.

"What do we have here? A video transmission from the Garuru platoon, ku ku." Kururu's laugh annoyed Taruru just as much as Tororo's did. He wondered if the two were ever related. They did look similar after all. Garuru, being the leader of the platoon, was the first to speak to Kururu.

"Kururu, tell Sergeant Keroro that we're coming to visit. We should be there in about…" At that moment he looked over to Tororo, who held up one finger and then five in the air. "Fifteen minutes," he said in his usual serious tone.

"Okay. Tell Tororo he looks cute today, ku ku." Tororo was blushing out of embarassment, but it was obvious that he was angry. He hated being teased by Kururu, who had started flirting with him. Whether or not Kururu was actually serious or just toying with him was unknown to his comrades. Garuru simply ignored the comment. The screen went blank shortly after.

"Kururu, you jerk!" Tororo cursed his name, knowing that he would be unable to hear him. The rest of the journey to Pekopon was spent in silence. Everyone was awaiting the moment they would get off and breath in the fresh air of Pekopon. When they arrived, the five of them got on to their hovercrafts, cloaked with their anti-barriers. As they descended towards the Hinata residence, their ship had left the atmosphere and would be headed towards the moon. It would stay there until they were ready to leave and was on standby just in case of an emergency.

Pururu raced ahead of the others towards the house. She was certainly eager to see Keroro again. Garuru quickly chased after her, followed by Zoruru and then by Tororo. Taruru lagged behind. He was in no rush to get to the surface. In fact, he wished something would happen soon so they could evacuate and leave Pekopon. Sadly, luck was not in his favor, and he reached the surface with no injuries or major setbacks. His four other comrades were already off their hovercrafts and in the yard. It seemed that the Keroro Platoon had come out as a group to greet them. Garuru came over to Giroro and Pururu ran into Keroro, who caught her and hugged her close. Zoruru was already on the verge of trauma; Dororo still didn't remember who he was. Taruru spotted Tororo sticking close to Garuru. He must've thought that the presence of his leader would be enough to stop Kururu from approaching him. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Unfazed by Garuru's presence, Kururu still came up to Tororo and commented on how funny his salmon-colored skin was. Tororo began shaking nervously and attempted to walk away from Kururu. Kururu just followed him wherever he went. Taruru had to admit, it was a bit funny seeing Tororo try his best to avoid Kururu, only to see him a few steps behind him. Where was Tamama? Keroro walked up to Taruru. He had managed to get away from Pururu for a bit, who was busy catching up with Giroro.

"Say Taruru, are you looking for Tamama? Well, he'll be coming over soon. He was busy and couldn't come here on time, but he'll be here in a few. Natsumi and Fuyuki are at school and their mom is at work so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

Taruru didn't want to say anything mean to the sergeant, but he didn't want to know where Tamama was. Instead, he settled for a simple nod and walked away casually. He just wanted to leave and go somewhere else. He thought Pekopon was a boring place to live, and if it was possible, he'd rather visit that planet called Jupiter that they had skipped over on their way here.

Taruru felt awkward around the others, who were getting reacquainted with each other and sharing stories and rumors about recent happenings. He was the only one not socializing and realized how much he wanted to fit in. He walked into the other frogs' conversations and listened in. It was the only thing he could do without getting himself into an awkward situation by butting into their conversation. Giroro and Garuru were busy talking about the progress about the invasion. Taruru tuned it out. Invading this planet would be a piece of cake and he was amazed at how that failure of a platoon still managed to not conquer this puny planet.

He walked over to Zoruru and Dororo. Dororo was apologizing, trying to get Zoruru out of his traumatic state, but to no avail. Apologies were boring too.

Tororo was still trying to get away from Kururu, who was playfully begging him not to leave him alone, and Keroro had taken Pururu by her hand inside to help prepare a special meal to celebrate the Garuru platoon's arrival. Pururu's cooking was delicious, but she didn't cook often and the platoon usually resorted to eating junk food, which explained the large amount of empty chip bags and the sort that was laying around in Tororo's room. Pururu tried to keep the ship stocked with more healthy snacks, but Tororo always seemed to have a secret stash of those unhealthy things somewhere in the ship.

"Hello Taruru!" a voice from behind Taruru quickly exclaimed. Taruru flinched and turned around to see Tamama, who was carrying a bag of Pekoponian chips and smiling gleefully towards him.

"Tamama, don't sneak up on me like that!" he said.

"Let's do some training today!" Tamama said as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth. It was almost as bad as Tororo's appetite.

"I'd rather not."

"Huh? Why?"

"We're here strictly on business. I can't waste time training because we're on a mission."

"That's not what the sergeant told me."

Taruru cringed. So he knew the real reason why they were there, and why wouldn't he? Garuru had told Kururu to spread the news, and he had done just that. He decided to try one more time to throw him off.

"I'm serious. There were sightings of space bandits on Alien Street a few days ago, and we're here to investigate."

Tamama's eyes drooped. He wasn't impressed by Taruru's failed attempts at lying.

"Why would you lie about a vacation, Taruru?" Tamama asked. The cheerful expression reappeared on his face as more chips entered his mouth and into his stomach. Taruru came clean and told him how he felt about Pekopon.

"Because I don't want to be here. It's a really boring place and there's not much to do here. Seriously, your sergeant should've picked a better planet to invade."

"Don't talk about the sergeant that way!" Tamama had dropped his bag of chips and his face showed that he had gone to the other side of his bipolarity. He was breathing heavily with the crazed look that always accompanied it. He ignored the threat and started to walk away.

"Everyone come inside! Lunch is ready!" Taruru was relieved that something had come up to interrupt their conversation. He quickly rushed inside of the house; he was craving Pururu's cooking. A table near the kitchen was set with extra chairs for the extra guests and at each seat was a bowl of fruit. Pururu apologized for the lack of extravagance of the meal and blamed Keroro's lack of quality ingredients.

"All that was there was some fruit, so I made a fruit salad and divided it for the ten of us," she said.

Giroro and Garuru sat together, still talking about invasions, and the other pairs of frogs followed suit, except for Tororo and Zoruru. Tororo traded places with Dororo and sat next to Zoruru instead, who was opposite of Kururu. It was the ideal spot for someone who did not want to get harassed by a certain yellow frog. They dug into their meal, but still spared some time for more conversation between bites. It wasn't Pururu's usual meal, but if it was made by her, it had to be good. Taruru ate his share of the fruit and was as satisfied as expected. He peered around the table, observing those around him. Kururu had somehow found a way to convince Zoruru to switch places with him and was now poking Tororo with a strawberry. This was perhaps the most amusing thing Taruru had seen since their arrival and hoped that it would continue for his own sake of dealing with the lack of interesting things to do on Pekopon. He then peered over at Tamama, whose bowl hadn't even been touched. He was too busy eating another bag of chips. This time, it was a different flavor, but still the same unhealthiness.

"Are you going to eat your fruit, Tamama?" Taruru asked. He was still hungry and one bowl of fruit wouldn't be enough to satisfy him.

Tamama sat in thought for a moment then replied with a simple "no." Taruru quickly took the bowl of fruit off his hands and finished it as quickly as he finished the first. Pretty soon Taruru was going around the table inspecting everyone's bowls, seeing if they had some extra fruit in them. If they did, he asked for them, and they usually could care less if he ate their fruit or not. In the end, Taruru had consumed about four bowls of fruit (if you're wondering whose bowls, then I'll leave it up to you to decide, not that it matters). Stuffed, Taruru went back to his seat with his belly full of fruit. Tamama continued to conversate with him for a bit, but it was apparent that Taruru didn't want to keep socializing with him, not for the rest of the day at the very least.

There were still many hours of daylight left to burn, and Taruru wondered how they would spend it. He'd rather just sleep through the whole day and night, but Pururu would probably nag at him about it, and a nagging Pururu was something that he didn't want to deal with. The constant reminders and her health concerns were helpful, but it got annoying when she kept repeating herself.

With everybody's bowls of fruit gone, Keroro stood up on the table, ready to announce his plan for the day.

"Everybody! Listen up! While the Garuru platoon is on vacation we're going to go sightseeing around the world!" he shouted triumphantly.

"What?" Of course, Giroro was there to oppose the idea. "With two platoons, we should try to conquer Pekopon. It'll be easier and we'll have more firepower!"

In response, Garuru pointed out that his platoon was on vacation and would have no part in an invasion plan on their relaxing stay there, much to Giroro's disappointment. Keroro thanked Garuru and continued to tell the details of his plan.

"We'll be seeing the Seven Wonders of the World!" Everyone except Keroro was confused and had no clue what these seven wonders were. He proceeded to explain to the group of clueless frogs. After much explaining and detailing of these supposedly beautiful man-made architectural creations, all the members of both platoons finally understood, and all except one (by now, you can guess who) were looking forward to the trip.

It sounded promising to Taruru and hoped that it wouldn't end in another big disappointment.

He'd had enough of those.

* * *

**Okay, so the end of the first chapter. I'd really appreciate some feedback on this. In fact, I'm begging for some feedback. This is the first Taruru story I've seen and I'm not sure how to view Taruru, who's only been in a handful of episodes and there are no other fanfics to help base his personality.**

**Also, because I can't live without writing some form of angst and or romance, if you want, you can suggest a pairing (must be Taruru) with any of the other Keronians. I don't even care who. You could even suggest TaruPuru for all I care. She could've been cheating on Keroro, but whatever.  
**

**Just a little request I have.  
**

**Or, if you'd rather have this romance and angst free, that's okay too. I'm fine with any possibility.  
**

**c;  
**


	2. To The Wall

**Hello guys! So here's the second chapter of my Taruru story. Also, I apologize for not detailing the whole "romance and angst" thing. By that I meant a slight romance with a tinge of angst, nothing too major. Just as close friends, maybe on the verge of a bit more? I don't know yet, but it will not be a full-fledged romance story, more friendship than romance.**

**Anyways, on the topic of the friendship story, I'll be using TaruToro, mainly because some people have messaged me about it and also the reviews that were given. It's also what I was leaning towards too anyways in the first chapter, so TaruToro it is.  
**

**In other news, I've been working on oc's out of sheer boredom, so updates _might_ be a little slow.  
**

**anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. r&r if you'd like, i'd really like to know how i'm doing with taruru being ic, it's a challenge for me to write someone being a chatterbox and annoying.  
**

* * *

Taruru sat on the Hinata's couch and groaned at the thought of staying on Pekopon for a whole week. A whole week on this boring and dull planet would be a horrible experience. He could only hope that the supposed "wonders" were as wonderful as Keroro had made them seem. He recalled Keroro glorifying their names as he went teary-eyed in joyful anticipation of visiting each of the seven hot tourist locations. Keroro was probably exaggerating, and everyone probably knew the fact, but nobody dared point it out, lest they wanted to get a rather annoying scolding from the sergeant.

Taruru slumped to such a degree on the couch that he was practically lying down. Only his head was kept upright while the rest of his body was horizontal. To add to his stress, Keroro had pointed out that their first destination was a wall. When Taruru first heard this, he had to rub his ears and ask him to repeat himself multiple times before he allowed himself to believe what he was hearing. The thought of people praising a wall seemed dumb to him, even if these people were dim-witted Pekoponians. He expected better from them than to worship something as trivial as a pile of bricks in a single-file line. So far, the trip was going to be a total disaster as far as Taruru was concerned.

"Taruru!" Taruru looked up from the couch to see Garuru towering above him. Taruru quickly and clumsily went up to his feet, trying not to disappoint his leader. He did a quick salute and stood up straight.

"Why aren't you helping out, Taruru? Go help Tororo with lifting things onto the aircraft if you don't have anything to do. I think he could use some help."

"Y-yes sir!" he replied nervously. Taruru dismissed himself and quickly ran over to where the vehicle they would be using for transportation was set. Tororo was lifting things? Why would he be doing physical work when he could've been working on navigation or something that needed a techie like him for? Whatever the reason, he could see Tororo outside the ship with a as Garuru had predicted, Tororo was struggling to lift a medium-sized suitcase. It was a yellow, locked suitcase with the familiar swirl symbol engraved one top. Why Kururu placed his insignia on nearly everything he owned was beyond him. Regardless, Taruru would have no problem with this and he walked up confidently to him.

"Tororo, let me help you," Taruru offered. He reached out his hand to further convey his message, but Tororo continued to struggle.

"No, I got it. It's the last one." Taruru shot him a skeptical look, but Tororo was too distracted with trying to move the suitcase to pay any attention. "I swear that Kururu put rocks in his suitcase just to mess with me," he said glumly. I don't even get to do any navigation because Kururu told me that he could deal with piloting the thing all by himself, so he sent me to put away all the luggage!" Taruru disregarded Tororo's little rant and instead walked closer to him and the suitcase. It didn't look heavy at all, but Kururu was always a tricky one. Taruru propped himself up and lifted the suitcase, expecting it to be as heavy as a boulder. On the contrary, it felt as heavy as any other suitcase and Taruru lifted it above his head with ease, much to Tororo's amazement and embarrassment.

"Haha, weak!" Taruru yelled at Tororo. Taruru started to walk mockingly with the suitcase over his head around Tororo, whose face was tinged with a deep pink.

"Shut up!" Tororo countered. He tackled Taruru and both of them and the suitcase tumbled to the ground.

"Ow, what'd you do that for, Tororo?" Taruru said as he rubbed his head. That was the first time he'd felt any sense of fun on Pekopon, and Tororo had ruined the moment by launching himself at him.

"You wouldn't stop dancing around me!" Tororo tried to explain.

"I wasn't dancing!"

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't lie!"

Taruru brushed himself off and walked back over to the suitcase. They were lucky that there weren't any scratches on it. He didn't want to become Kururu's next guinea pig for angering him. He placed his hands around it and lifted, but the suitcase wouldn't move more than a few inches off the ground. It had suddenly felt much heavier and bulkier than before. Tororo and he were the only ones there, and they were both on the ground in the aftermath of Tororo's tackle, so why did it feel much heavier?

"Tororo! What the heck! Why's the suitcase so heavy now?" he said as he continued to try to lift the heavy thing off the ground. Tororo smirked and laughed at his misfortune.

"Pu pu pu, who's weak now?"

"I'm serious! The suitcase is so much heavier than before!" he whined. Tororo grabbed one end while Taruru grabbed the other. They lifted simultaneously, but the suitcase was barely lifted above their knees. It was a hilarious sight to anybody who managed to catch the two, more specifically to Kururu, who was watching from his lab through the many hidden cameras located around the household. Kururu pressed a button a simple remote in his hand at the exact moment when the two young Keronians were going to heave. The now light-as-a-feather suitcase went flying through the air as they gave it their best efforts to lift that godforsaken piece of luggage. Kururu pressed the button again as the suitcase tumbled through the air towards a nearby window. Now that the suitcase was as heavy as a boulder again, it was no surprise that it crashed through the glass and into the house.

"Ku ku ku, that was fun. Now I'll go tell them to clean up the broken glass," he said amusingly.

o O o

Taruru and Tororo found themselves cleaning up the pieces of glass scattered after Kururu gave them a scolding. They knew something was up with Kururu's suitcase. That Kururu always found ways to mess with people even in commonplace situations such as loading a suitcase onto an aircraft.

"You two better clean this up before anybody down below comes up here, or else you'll get into even more trouble, ku ku."

Tororo spoke out in annoyance against Kururu.

"You and your stupid suitcase had something to do with this, Kururu!"

"You're right, which is why I'm here to help you by supervising you to make sure nobody gets hurt, ku ku."

Taruru, on the other hand, kept quiet; the slight sense of euphoria he had gotten when he was acting foolish with Tororo was long gone now, and he was back into his mildly pessimistic attitude. Kururu would never stop messing with them as long as he knew that he had power over them, and he did. The others didn't do anything about it probably because they knew that Kururu would never stop, no matter how much he was threatened or coaxed.

They finished cleaning and replacing the glass just in time; everyone else had returned from the base doing who-knows-what and frankly, Taruru didn't care. He'd almost cut himself cleaning up all the glass on the floor and Tororo was still grumbling to himself about how much he hated Kururu. Kururu had joined the others as they went on board the aircraft and acted like nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Tororo was still sitting down pouting with his arms crossed. Were the others about to leave?

"Tororo, let's go! I think they're leaving soon!" Taruru said frantically. As much as he didn't want to go, he also didn't want to be alone with nobody else.

"No, I'm staying right here. That Kururu's gonna mess both of us up by the end of that trip and you know it. We're gonna be sleeping in the same room with him, and I don't want to know what he has in store for us there."

It was true. The aircraft that they were using was small and cramped; it was only made for one platoon, but with double the passengers, there was double the suitcases and half the space available for them to move around and sleep whilst the other half was for luggage, mainly Pururu's.

"_Girls always bring too much stuff,_" Taruru thought to himself. Tororo still hadn't budged, so Taruru had to lug him over to the ship. It was surprisingly easy and took no effort on Taruru's part. Tororo didn't put up much of a fight, much to a grateful Taruru's relief. As the pair entered the aircraft, the others' eyes stared at the two, wondering why Taruru was pulling Tororo by the hand to the ship. Kururu looked as well, but with a devious smile. Nobody else saw this grim foreshadowing displayed by Kururu, so Taruru kept quiet, threw Tororo on the nearest bed, and made his way to the next bed to fall asleep. The other frogs just turned away, returning to whatever they had been doing before the two entered.. It was none of their business, so they left them alone, except for Keroro, who had to be restrained by Giroro and Dororo from waking up the kids.

Taruru woke up and stretched. He'd had a pleasant dream about things non-Pekopon, but waking up brought him back to the cruel reality of the accursed planet. Taking a peek at Tororo's bed, it appeared he was still sleeping, but he couldn't really tell; his glasses were in the way. He lifted his arms in the air, stretched his muscles, and then walked over to where Keroro was sitting. He was building one of those Gundam models that were prevalent all over Pekopon. Taruru wanted to try, but was too exhausted to put forth any effort. Instead, he asked how close they were to the wall; he disliked being in cramped spaces and the air inside had become a bit musky with all the frogs inside.

"S-Sergeant Keroro?" he asked timidly. Being in front of his superiors always made him a bit nervous if not scared.

"Yeees?" he asked with his eyes trained on his unfinished Gundam model.

"Where are we, if I may ask?" Keroro looked up at Taruru and then to Kururu, who was busy steering them towards their destination.

"Sergeant Major Kururu! Where are we?" Oh great. Taruru didn't want to hear _that_ frog's voice again. He could only hope that Kururu wouldn't try anything humiliating at the moment. He pushed a button, most likely turning on a temporary autopilot setting, and turned his chair towards him.

"Hello Taruru, how was the sleep?"

Taruru said nothing as he started sweating. Keroro interrupted the silence.

"Kururu, I asked you something!" Keroro's interruption brought a wave of thankfulness towards the sergeant. At least now Taruru didn't have to reply to that sick-minded frog.

"According to these coordinates, we should be nearing China right now. We would be a bit further if it were just us, but the luggage's weight is overwhelmingly… feminine, ku ku," he said, hinting towards Pururu, who was administering health examinations to the others in a small room on the other side of the ship. She needed to make sure that they were prepared for some of the risks and hazards they would be encountering on the trip.

"Sergeant, c-can you tell me more about this "Great" Wall of China?" he asked.

"No, I'll let Kururu do that for you. I'm busy," he said, dismissing him and focusing his attention back on the toy in front of him.

"Ku ku, quite curious aren't you Taruru? I thought you didn't want to be here."

Taruru went on the defensive and spurt out excuses to the sergeant major.

"I don't want to be here! I'm just curious is all. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're so touchy, Taruru, ku ku."

"Just tell me," he pleaded.

"Begging now are we?"

"Never mind," he said as he walked back towards the bed he had been sleeping on. Tororo was sitting up on his bed. Having just woken up, Tororo yawned and as Taruru approached, he did a light wave in his direction. Taruru returned it with a slight smile as he sat back down on the mattress.

"What were you doing over there near Kururu?," Tororo asked curiously.

"Nothing. It doesn't even matter, but apparently we're near China and its "great" wall." He made sure to emphasize the word "great"; he still didn't know how a wall could be considered great. It was a wall for frog's sake! A pile of rubble and pebbles, nothing more.

"Yeah well, I heard that this wall is more than 50 kilometers long!"

"Doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "A wall is a wall, no matter how long it is, but still, it is impressive to know that Pekoponians are dumb enough to build something that long. I bet they got bored of building it and went away."

"The men were forced to work the whole day and a whole lot of them were killed by exhaustion and buried in the construction of that thing if they tried to run, pu pu. I don't think you should be saying that," Tororo said with a smug grin.

Taruru cringed.

"You're such a killjoy," he said, playfully punching Tororo in the shoulders.


End file.
